undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 3
This Is Issue #3 of Fear The Living, titled Just when it Starts. This is the third issue of Arc #1. Issue 3 Me and Allison were putting our clothes back on. "You sure about this" I told her. "Of course I am, are you" She said. "Of course, just wonder what the others will think" I said. "It will be fine" She said. We kissed and walked outside, "I'll go check on everything" I told her. I walked up to Micheal who was teaching everyone to shoot. "How's everything going here" I asked him. "Well everyone is doing good, some are doing better than others, some aren't as good as others" He said. "Try to focus on the bad ones, the good ones won't need as much help" I said. I looked at Lee to see he wasn't doing good. "Lee, don't lock your elbows, and there's a notch for a reason, look through it" I said. "Fuck you, what do you know your just a kid" He said. "What I do know is this" I walked up to him, took the pistol from him, and shot the bottle we used as targets. "Shit" He said, he took the pistol and did what I said. "Keep an eye on him" I whispered to Micheal. I walked up to the supply runners "I'm going with you on this run, to evaluate you, if your good then this will be your permanent job" I told them. "Got it" They said. We all grabbed our weapons and garbage bags to put the supplies in. Allison walked up to me "Your going" she said. "Yeah I have to evaluate them" I said pointing at the runners. "Well be safe, and you bitches better be good to him" She said. "I'm the leader, I should say that" I told her. We kissed and I walked with the rest of the runners to a car. We got in and Jessie asked me "So you and Allison are a thing"? "Yeah" I told her. "She's a bitch" David told me. "Excuse me did I hear that right, did you just insult my girlfriend" I told him. "Sorry" He told me. "Well here we are" I told them, we arrived to town. We got out and David said "Okay guys weapons out and be quiet, let's check out the pharmacy over there". We entered the pharmacy, there were no biters. "Okay, get only essentials" David said. I watched them search the store. "It's cleaned out, there's nothing here" Dwight said. "Well what are we going to do now" Jessie said. "We check the other places" David said. After we checked everywhere else we went towards a large mansion. "The Dutta's" I read from the sign "Allison's parents must be here" I said. We walked in the house. I looked at the living room to see two corpses and grafitti that said 'Bandits waz here'. "Jesus, the bandits were here" Jessie said. I walked over to the corpses, they both had name tags, James Dutta, and Sasha Dutta. "These are Allison's parents, she will be devasted" I said. "Then can I tell her" Dwight said. "Shut up" I said. "Who's there" I hear a familiar voice say from another room. I walk over to the room and open the door. "Karen" I said. I looked at her, both of us were filled with joy, we hugged and then we kissed. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues